


Let Me Be The One

by wildxwired



Category: Schitt’s Creek
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom David, Canon Compliant, FaceFucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildxwired/pseuds/wildxwired
Summary: “I’m sorry I forced you into doing something you didn’t want to do,” he says earnestly, gaze darting nervously away from Patrick’s face and then back again.Patrick cups David’s cheek gently, sliding a thumb across his cheekbone. “You didn’t,” he replies softly. “I knew what you were trying to do, but I meant it when I said I don’t want to be with anyone else,” he pauses for a moment. “I just want you, David.”—OR what happens when I watch S5x6 (Rock On) and then listen to Smother Me by The Used.





	Let Me Be The One

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, you should listen to Smother Me by The Used after you read this.

They drop Alexis off at Ted’s place. The generosity doesn’t come from choice but from Alexis pointing out her part in talking David off a ledge (though technically she’s the one who put him there in the first place) and also getting into the backseat of Patrick’s car before either of them can say anything. 

There’s still so much David wants to say to Patrick, and so many parts of him he wants to kiss. Even though he knows Patrick didn’t actually go on the date, David still feels the urge to mark the pale skin he couldn’t imagine not being next to him each morning. Instead, he settles for keeping his hand on Patrick’s thigh as he drives, firmly gripping the jean-clad flesh. He loves Patrick’s thighs, he can’t imagine anyone else getting to touch them or kiss them or watch the way the muscles there quiver when he comes. He begins to absentmindedly stroke at the thought of the last time he saw that and doesn’t stop until he feels Patrick tense and cough as they pull up in front of Ted’s. 

Alexis exits the car with a giggle and a double air kiss, and then they’re alone in a thick and heavy silence. Without a word, Patrick pulls back onto the road and heads in the direction of his place.

They enter the apartment five minutes later with tense excitement. David wants to kiss Patrick so bad he can taste it.

Patrick drops his keys on the table, and when he turns back finds David already perched on the chest at the end of the bed. Smiling fondly, he slowly makes his way across the room towards him and when he’s close, David reaches out for him, sliding his hands up the sides of Patrick’s hips. 

“Hi,” David smiles and Patrick releases a long breath that sounds a lot like relief. 

“Hey,” he laughs, smiling back at David who’s looking up at him with not-so-quiet want. He bows to kiss David tenderly, holding both sides of his face as he does so. When David pulls them out of the kiss, he tucks his fingers into Patrick’s front pockets. 

“I’m sorry I forced you into doing something you didn’t want to do,” he says earnestly, gaze darting nervously away from Patrick’s face and then back again. 

Patrick cups David’s cheek gently, sliding a thumb across his cheekbone. “You didn’t,” he replies softly. “I knew what you were trying to do, but I meant it when I said I don’t want to be with anyone else,” he pauses for a moment. “I just want you, David.” 

David’s eyes redden slightly but he doesn’t let them water. Instead, he takes Patrick’s hand and kisses his knuckles, then trails his lips across the back of his hand and around to press against his palm. He kisses his wrist, feeling his pulse beneath his lips. 

Patrick sighs, his free hand sliding across the back of David’s head and into his hair. David flattens his tongue against Patrick’s wrist, smiling against the skin as Patrick gasps above him. 

“David,” Patrick whispers, and David pulls back to move his hands onto Patrick’s belt. He looks up in question and Patrick nods, petting David’s hair as he unbuckles the belt and button of Patrick’s jeans. 

Without breaking eye contact, David releases Patrick’s half-hard length and wraps his lips around the head. Patrick moans, quiet and desperate as both of his hands move to grasp at David’s shoulders. David devours him completely, sinking down onto Patrick’s cock until his nose is nestled in a patch of light, coarse hair. 

“Fuck, David,” Patrick drawls as David pulls back, lips drawn in a tight circle. He flattens his tongue against the underside of Patrick’s cock and sucks hard, hallowing his cheeks. Patrick’s knees almost buckle, and David grabs at the backs of his thighs to keep him upright and pulls him back in. He slides his hands up to Patrick’s ass, firm and smooth beneath his jeans, and uses the grip he has to force Patrick’s cock rapidly in and out. 

Patrick moves a hand to David’s jaw, cupping it gently as he thrusts into David’s waiting mouth, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. 

“Your _mouth_ , David,” Patrick breathes, head hanging forward heavily, chin digging into his chest. “No one's ever done this, _fuck_ , no one could ever do this to me.”

David moans around Patrick’s cock. He loves this, loves it when Patrick uses his mouth. All the times he’s had his mouth used before, it’s never been with someone who he _knows_ loves him, who respects him and loves everything that lies between his mouth and his dick. Patrick wants his heart and soul and so David will give it all to him, including and especially his mouth that’s currently relishing in the taste of sweat, soap and precome. 

Though he really doesn’t want to, David pulls off of Patrick’s cock with a sloppy sound. This isn’t how he wants this to end and he knows the emotional turmoil of the past few hours will rob him of the energy for more than one round. 

“You - okay -?” Patrick asks through a broken breath. 

David nods. 

“Take your clothes off,” he instructs, voice laden with want and need. Patrick pulls at David’s sweater, pulling it and the T-shirt underneath off in one. “I said take _your_ clothes off,” he says as Patrick drops the clothing to the floor.

Patrick smirks, moving to undo his own shirt buttons. 

“Sorry,” he says, not looking sorry at all. 

With all clothing finally on the floor, David pulls Patrick onto the bed and pushes him down, throwing a leg over him until he’s straddling his hips. He leans forward to nip at Patrick’s chin.

“Fuck me,” he says, voice heavy with lust as Patrick groans and nods, moving a hand to the bedside drawer. He pulls out the lube first, and when he goes for the box of condoms David quickly grasps his wrist. “I _just_ want you, too,” he says, leaning over Patrick and staring down at him with complete trust. “I mean, it’s up to you, but for me, there’s only you, and - I want there to always be only you.”

Patrick drops the box and pulls himself up onto his elbow, tilting his head up to catch David’s mouth in a filthy but tender kiss. 

“I’m yours,” he murmurs hotly between David’s parted lips and David nods.

“Mine,” he agrees, placing a peck on Patrick's mouth, then jaw, then shoulder. He peppers kisses across Patrick’s chest, scraping his teeth over one of Patrick’s nipples. “Mine,” he repeats as Patrick gasps, hips jittering, head hanging back between his shoulders. 

David reaches for the lube but Patrick beats him to it. He squeezes out a healthy amount onto his fingertips before shifting to balance on one elbow, moving his free hand beneath David. He urges David to raise up a little, sliding his hand to rub around David’s hole as he does so. 

Patrick’s slick fingers rub at the tight ring of muscle for a few moments before David groans in half arousal and half annoyance. He doesn’t miss Patrick’s smirk, but then Patrick is pushing a finger inside and it takes everything David has not to thrust down against his hand. 

Patrick opens David at a tortuously slow pace, scissoring two then three fingers until David is shaking.

“Please, Patrick - please _fuck me_ ,” he finally whines, pushing back against Patrick’s dick so it slips between the cleft of his cheeks. Patrick laughs because they both know how desperate David is when he starts to get polite. 

With another smear of lube, Patrick jacks his neglected cock a few times until David bats his hand away. 

“Yeah, that’s yours too,” Patrick says, voice dark and low as David wraps his long fingers around his erection. 

“Mine,” David nods, pushing himself down onto the head. Patrick’s elbows give and he drops onto his back, moaning as David slowly lowers himself. When he’s full, David settles there for a moment, just enjoying the weight of the feeling, the skin on skin and heat on heat. This is never going to get old. “Fuck, you’re big,” he smiles, head tilted back and eyes closed. 

David loves the way Patrick fills him. He loves the stretch and the burn and the pressure. He loves that Patrick blushes, even though David’s told him many times before. He starts to rock slowly, just a small rock of his hips, back and forth, as he gets used to the thickness inside him. It doesn’t take long, and soon David is rolling his hips steadily, grinding Patrick into him. 

“David,” Patrick moans, hands gripping hard at David’s thighs. “You feel so good, _so_ damn good.”

“You too,” David breaths, leaning forward and dropping back onto Patrick’s cock. He splays his hands out on Patrick’s chest, finding purchase so he can ride himself harder onto Patrick’s warm, slick dick. 

The sound of skin slapping against skin drowns them and Patrick can’t stop himself from thrusting up into David’s tight heat. He grabs at David’s hips so hard they both know it’ll leave bruises, but neither of them cares as David holds himself higher on his knees so Patrick can frantically fuck up into him. Soon David is back to bounce on Patrick’s cock, moaning each time it brushes against his prostate. 

Patrick pushes himself onto his elbows again. 

“Move with me,” he says, and he starts to back himself further up the bed. David follows, delighted they manage to travel the few inches without parting. 

Patrick’s now sat with his back against the headboard and when he raises his knees slightly it knocks David forward, tightening the angles between them. David moans obscenely loud as Patrick’s cock rubs at his prostate. 

“Oh, fuck - _Patrick_ , yes!” David stutters, pressing himself closer to Patrick so that they’re chest to chest, David’s dick trapped helplessly between their stomachs. 

Pressing his hands against the backs of David’s shoulders, Patrick licks and bites at David’s earlobe. 

“All yours, baby, it’s all yours, take it,” he whispers with hot breath that zings over David’s skin. 

David nods frantically, wrapping one hand around the top of the headboard and gripping the back of Patrick’s head with the other. He rides Patrick mercilessly, doing everything he can to get that spot as many times as possible. 

When Patrick snakes a hand between them and starts jacking David quickly, David feels himself being flung towards the edge. Just a few more strokes, a few more thrusts and David is coming, long and hard and loud, cursing into Patrick’s neck. He doesn’t stop to soak in the afterglow but instead starts moving on Patrick again. 

“Keep going,” he says, pressing his forehead against Patrick’s and staring at him with so much need. “I want to feel you come.”

Patrick groans like it’s all too much, and with both hands on David’s hips they move together in David’s slick heat until Patrick is coming, head thrown back and thighs shaking. 

Still panting, David kisses Patrick messily, pawing at his cheeks and neck. 

“I love you,” Patrick says when they break apart.

“I love you,” David replies and then says it again - just because he can. Patrick beams, pecking David’s cheek tenderly. 

Carefully, David lifts himself, breath catching as Patrick slides out of him, and rolls onto his back next to him. He wants Patrick to lay down too, but he’s pushing himself up from the bed before David can reach for him. 

David could complain, or he could watch his naked boyfriend pad softly across the apartment floor, skin looking all sex-soaked and gorgeous. Patrick leans into the bathroom to grab a washcloth from the sink before pulling open the fridge in the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of water and a bag of mini cookies. 

As Patrick saunters back to the bed, their eyes meet in a fond and happy gaze. He kneels back on the bed, handing David the water and cookies as he drops the wet washcloth right onto David's stomach.

“You _fucker_ ,” David squeals indignantly. “I’ve changed my mind, we can see other people.”

“Mhm,” Patrick hums, smirking. “You really think you could find someone else who would put up with you _as well as_ fuck you, clean you up and bring you your post-coital snack?” 

He starts to wipe up the mess on David’s stomach and David leans up on his elbows to watch. Patrick is so beautiful and so kind. He couldn’t be any more in love with him if he tried. 

David takes the cloth and presses it to Patrick’s abdomen, clearing the muscles of the mess between them. Patrick leans down to kiss him, slow and tender and warm. 

“I’ll never find anyone like you,” David says, raw and honest. 

Patrick smiles happily as he takes the cloth and sets it on the nightstand. He lays down and pulls David into him, wrapping his arms securely around him and pressing a soft kiss to David’s temple. 

“My thoughts exactly,” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr: wildxwired


End file.
